Active ingredients are commonly administered in the form of compact tablets, which release the active ingredient following oral administration. It is frequently desirable to have a steady rate of drug delivery, whether it is a zero-order release profile or a near zero-order release profile.
Numerous drug delivery devices have been prepared for obtaining steady drug delivery rates. However, many of these are incompatible with certain types of active agents, such as hydrophilic, hydrophobic or amphiphilic active agents. Further, many rely on excipients and other components, or unusual structural features, to control the release rate.
It would be advantageous to have additional drug delivery devices for providing zero-order release profiles or a near zero-order release profiles for active agents, particularly if they can be tailored for use with hydrophilic, hydrophobic and amphiphilic active agents. The present invention provides such drug delivery devices.